Till the End of the World
by McWitch
Summary: Hermione suffers the loss of her daughter to the death eaters and returns to Hogwarts to seek safety... Here she begins to uncover old secrets and discovers in herself an ancient power
1. Prologue

Prologue 

He scene was morbid. Strangely, even Mother Nature herself seemed to mourn. A small cluster stood huddled together, wind tugging at their black robes like the hands of restless spirits. Behind them, the castle stood dark and almost sinister against the dismal, grey sky. Her turrets a thorny crown placed on a face of stone. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sliding her hands over the pottery urn. "Now you will always be a part of my world." 

In one swift movement, she gave the ashes to the wind, and they watched silently as invisible hands swept them away, and dispersed them amongst the fields. 

A tall man, with lines of untold wisdom on his face, and long silver beard came to stand beside her. 

"She will never be lost child, hold her in here," he placed a hand over his heart. She turned to him, her brown hair whipping against a face showed only courage. Her cheeks were red from the cold, but no tears stained them. 

"I know sir," she whispered. Then turned her back to her companions, to begin the short walk back to the castle. 

A stern looking woman, with a care worn face approached the old wizard. 

"I am concerned about her Albus. She doesn't seem to be coping at all with this." 

Dumbledore turned his eyes to her, "I know Minerva, but losing a child is a trauma no young mother should have to face. We can't expect too much of her." With that, he too, headed back to the castle. 

Slowly, the remaining people began also to walk. A young man with emerald eyes and a scar of unrivalled fame nodded his head to his companion; the lean gentleman ran a sweaty hand through his red hair and turned to look back. 

"Why is _he _here?" He asked. Pointing an upturned nose at a lean man, still facing the cliff. 

"I have no idea Ron, does it matter?" 

Ron shrugged at this and followed the small group back inside. 

Severus Snape ran his long calloused fingers across the grass, still wet from the morning rain. His severe black eyes bored into the backs of the two men. 

_I am here _Weasley _to pay my respects… to a child that should have been mine. _With a bitter smile, he too began to make his way to the safety of the dank dungeons below Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Hermione sat quietly, immersed in yet another book, on yet another late night in the library. She was the only one left, and even Madam Pince had retired, leaving the young woman with a quick word to lock the door when she was finished. 

It had been little over two months since she had returned to the safety of Hogwarts, and six long and lonely weeks since the death of her daughter Beth. Since then, Hermione had avoided contact with most teachers, however, she soon came to accept that Dumbledore, with his twinkle of intuition, took more than an invisibility cloak to escape from. 

Stretching her arms out behind her, Hermione placed a worn piece of parchment on the page in front of her and let out a great yawn. Glancing down at the worn ink on the old paper, she smiled as she read the message: 

_Hermione, _

_Remember me, _

_Till the end of the world… _

A frown replaced her smile, the ambiguity of this note had not lessened in the four years since the day she received it. The day of her graduation, after the leaving feast and when everyone had been clambering into the Hogwarts Express for the last time, a large barn owl, presumably owned by the school, had caught her attention. And to her surprise, had landed on her trunk with a magically sealed envelope tied tightly to her leg. 

The seal was unfamiliar but she broke it anyway, and felt a rush of emotion tingle in her fingers as it escaped from the parchment. She had been puzzled by it ever since, but could not bring herself to throw it away. It held a certain enchanting spell about it, which made her feel calm when she was scared or alone. 

Shutting the book, laid out across her lap, she rubbed her eyes and decided to return to her rooms in Gryffindor tower, for yet another night of nightmares, or worse, the dreaded insomnia that had plagued her evenings since the murder. 

As she placed her books back in her worn rucksack, she heard the distinct click of the library door, followed by footsteps dulled by the carpet. A swish of a cloak told her that her old Potions Professor had come to the library. She glanced at her watch; 2:45am. _What is that greasy creep up to?_ She thought to herself, quickly wondering whether to wait till he left or not. 

"There is no need to hide from _me_ Miss Granger," came his sudden silky voice, startling Hermione out of her reverie. Her cheeks flushed with anger she didn't understand before she stepped out of the shadows and looked into the face of the man she loathed for so many years. 

"On the contrary Professor Snape," she sneered, much like his own she noticed. "There is no one in this dreaded castle that I wish to see less." Startled at her own bravery, she heaved her bag over her shoulder and left before Snape had the chance to respond. Pleased that she had stood her ground, Hermione made the swift journey to her rooms before realizing just how rude she had been. 

With a wave of her wand, the fireplace roared into life and she settled into a leather armchair and closed her eyes. Something had seemed different about him. His eyes had softened. Or was it the lines of worry and age, there seemed to be less, or maybe, none left at all. _Perhaps the 'vile professor' has used some cosmetic charms to make himself less ugly._ She smiled at the thought before noticing that she didn't think he was ugly at all. 

His skin was still pale, and his nose still large, but his hair was no longer the grease-ball she remembered from her school days. And his black eyes seemed to hide something, a secret perhaps. However, overall, he seemed rather, attractive. _For the grace of Merlin Hermione what are you thinking?_

With a dismissing chuckle, she closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep. In her dreams, she noticed a certain pair of eyes, watching her every move, as she danced with a man with dark hair and sad eyes, despite his smile. But at the sound of an alarm, the man she loved would disappear, and a scruffy brown dog would stand in his place, before disappearing into darkness. 

She awoke at dawn, with a film of sweat on her forehead and the haunting feeling that she was being watched. Dismissing it as a lingering feeling from her dream, she tried again to sleep, to no avail. 

Snape stood dumbfounded as Hermione strode from the library with her head held high. He felt blood flood his cheeks as he recited in his head what he had said to the girl. Surely it wasn't bad enough to deserve the serve she gave him. It took a few minutes to gather his wits and dignity off the floor before he noticed that she had left a book behind. Running his spidery fingers along the leather cover he read the name. _Hogwarts: A History – Revised Edition_

He felt a smile across his face and wondered when she would get sick of this particular book. And felt a piece of parchment sticking out of the pages. Curious, he opened the book and read the note. Grazing his hands along the fading ink, he could feel the magic within it beginning to fade. Closing his eyes, and mumbling something he felt old emotions surface and bleed into the parchment. Brightening the ink and cleansing the page, so it looked as new. 

"Till the end of the world," he whispered to the surrounding books. Then with another swish of his robes, he was gone, with not a thought as to his original reason for entering the library. 

A tall wizard stepped out from behind one of the shelves laden with piles of books yet to return to the shelves. Dumbledore gazed at his old friend as he exited the library with his normal cat like grace. 

"Ah Severus," his enchanting voice pervaded the still room like a calm breeze. "When will you swallow your pride?" _Never Albus._ Echoed Snape's phantom voice out of the darkness. Then, with a pinch of powder and a flick towards the fireplace, Dumbledore disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Hermione awoke the next morning with a dull ache at the base of her neck from sleeping on the armchair. Her room was still warm however, and she could see the trickle of sunlight through her windows. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and her mind wandered back to the previous night. 

"Oh dear," she said to herself. Snape would no doubt be unimpressed by that particular display. "Not that I care however," she mused. 

Hermione began to dress half-heartedly, merely throwing on old jeans and a hideous flannel shirt, which looked suspiciously like one of Sirius Black's. She could still smell his scent in the worn fabric and wondered how it had escaped being destroyed like the rest of his things he had left in her apartment. 

Throwing a heavy woolen robe over her clothes, she glanced around her rooms for the book she was reading last night, before Snape had so horribly interrupted. Sighing, she realized in her rush she must have left it in the library. Fiddling for her keys she left the room and quickly descended from Gryffindor tower for the library. The smell of crisp bacon and runny eggs did nothing to deter her from retrieving the book. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she slid her lithe form through the library doors and scanned the large room. Her darkened eyes, landed on the glowing, leather-bound tome. Curious, she swept across the floor and opened to where she had placed the old parchment and gasped at what she saw. It had been completely restored, and even the magic, which resided in it, had seemed to burst from the page, exactly as it had been on the day she received it. 

She realized with a jolt that only the true author of the note could do anything like this. She shook with frustration. For years, she had searched for the person who wrote this, and yet, it seemed they had been lurking right under her nose. 

"Who are you?" she whispered to the silent rows upon rows of books. As if commanded, Hermione could feel a blanket of calming energy sweep over her. Glancing at the parchment, still sitting neatly on the page. Slamming it shut and placing it inside her robes she decided to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she entered through the massive doors, she couldn't help but look for the Potions Master. She found him, in his usual spot beside Remus Lupin the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. 

Silently, she gracefully stalked towards the forbidding Professor Snape and soon found herself standing in front of him. His black eyed gaze found hers and he could tell she was waiting for him to speak. 

"Can I help you Miss Granger?" He ventured; unaware of the amused smirk coming from the slight man beside him. 

"A word in private please Professor?" He nodded in ascent and excused himself. Leading the way down between the bare house tables to the doors at the end of the great hall, he could feel the many pairs of eyes fixated on their backs, as he opened the doors for Hermione to go through. 

Hermione prepared to stop, but Snape continued along the corridor in the direction of the dungeons. She smiled to herself; at least he was polite. They made their way through the dank and smelly passageways until arriving at a statue of a Basilisk with gleaming green eyes. Snape murmured something inaudible and with a wave of his wand, the serpent moved aside to welcome his master home. 

He then led her into his private quarters and motioned for her to take a seat in a black armchair by the fire. She moved in silence, and gazed around, taking in her surroundings. The outer room was donned in the Slytherin house colours. With a large fireplace in the western corner opposite where they entered. Two armchairs and a two seater surrounded a low ebony table by the fire, and Snape soon made his way to the chair opposite where Hermione was sitting. 

Conjuring a teapot and two cups he offered one to her but she declined. 

"I don't tend to drink anything that could become addictive," she smiled, a truly pleasant thing in this room. 

"Alright Miss Granger, enough pleasantries, what is it you wished to discuss?" 

She visibly grimaced before putting together what she wanted to say before losing her nerve. Smoothly, she removed the leather-bound manuscript from within her robes and removed the small parchment from inside. 

"Would you care to explain this note to me please?" She paused to let it sink in. "And please don't insult me with denial, I know it was you who sent it to me on my graduation day." 

Snape sighed and inwardly regretted touching the parchment at all the previous night, let alone infusing it with his old magic. 

"I understand that you feel I owe you an explanation. However as I am sure you are expecting me to profess an undying love and fall like a goon in your arms I believe you will be disappointed." 

The smile faded from Hermione's lips; but before she could interject, Snape spoke again. 

"I knew then of Black's feelings for you, and knowing the type of person he is I thought I could spare you the embarrassment of giving yourself to him. However, I understand that I failed on this occasion, a shame really." 

"What do you mean?" She questioned. 

Snape sighed again. "Well, when I heard of your pregnancy and Black's abandonment of you and Beth, I realized I probably should have tried harder to sway you from his clutches." He inwardly winced at the lie and how easily it slipped from his lips. 

Hermione rose from her chair, visibly angered at this turn of events, this is not what she had expected. Heading towards the door to the dungeon corridor, she turned before leaving him alone with his lie. 

"You failed." She whispered to him over the soft crackling of the fire. "I fell in love with Sirius and believed that he loved me in return. However, Beth was not his daughter and Sirius did not abandon me. I asked him to leave. It wasn't until a month later that I conceived." 

And with that, she was gone. Once again, leaving Snape alone and stunned by this woman's incredible way to floor him with her words. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Hermione fled up the stone corridor, her heart pounding in her chest. She was infuriated that he still managed to make her feel like a child; a child who knew nothing about the world. A familiar throb ached in her throat, but she bit back the onslaught of tears and stalked towards Gryffindor Tower. 

Turning a sharp corner she ran headlong into a solid form. 

"Hermione! Sorry I didn't hear you coming." She recognized his voice immediately, but refused to meet his gaze. "What is the matter child?" 

Giving in to the sobs she looked at him. "Remus…" she muttered, but was cut off as he enveloped her in a deeply warming embrace. 

"Hush now, it will be alright. Come back to my office for some cocoa okay?" 

She nodded and was comforted when he guided her to Gryffindor tower with one arm tightly supporting her around the waist. 

About ten minutes later, Hermione was trying to put her mixed emotions into words for a puzzled Remus, without sounding pathetic. 

He locked her in a penetrating gaze and spoke softly: "Is this about Sirius?" 

His question shocked her, but she didn't show it. "No. What Sirius and I had was over the moment I felt life inside me. I know he would have continued as though he were the father but I just couldn't do it to him." She shook her head. "I couldn't bear to tell him the truth. If I did, he would have been a broken man." 

Remus smiled slightly in encouragement. "So there was no fling with a muggle then?" A pause. "You know, I never believed it anyway." 

"I didn't think you would. Or Harry and Ron for that matter. But they never asked me otherwise. I would never tell them the truth, otherwise I believe it would hurt them as much as it would have Sirius." She sighed into her cup and took another mouth full, feeling it warm all the way to her stomach. 

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" He asked and was rewarded with a nod. "What is said in here will not leave this room if that is how you want it." 

Taking another deep swallow and draining the last of the sweet liquid, Hermione began. 

"The night before Halloween, two years ago, I was coming home from Diagon Alley when I decided I would walk rather than apparate as the afternoon was beautiful. Unfortunately, about three blocks from where Sirius and I were living, I ran into non other than Draco Malfoy." Remus hid his worry; he knew where this was going. 

"I tried to avoid him, but after he followed me for a while, Crabbe and Goyle appeared and pounced on me straight away. Careful not to mark my face and arms, they gagged me and we apparated to Malfoy Manor." She paused as she drew a deep breath. 

"When we arrived I became aware that a dark revel was in fact in progress. The air was slick with the smell of blood and sex, and all around, death eaters stood raping and torturing muggles, for the delight of that scum Voldemort." 

"Hermione, you can stop if you like." He stretched his hand out onto her knee and was met by a cold, soulless stare. 

"Draco presented me with a vile of something, and when I refused, he forced it down my throat. I recognized it straight away as polyjuice potion and wondered as to why he would want me to be transformed. It was then that Crabbe saw fit to knock me out." Amazed at how relieved she was beginning to feel at finally venting her anger and telling someone, she continued. 

"When I came to, I heard Malfoy snickering his excitement to his goons and saw a smile cross his face as a figure entered the room." Hermione then, fell entirely into the memory, leaving Lupin alone with an empty shell as she narrated the horror of that night to him. 

The smoke in the room was thick, thick enough for even Hermione's ghostly-self choke. She turned as a tall and lean figure entered the room, and removed his hood. 

"Snape…" she whispered in hope. But the voice that came out was not her own. She cursed as she remembered the polyjuice potion, and it finally dawned on her. 

Her old Potions Professor leaned in to a short figure she couldn't identify because of his robes but she assumed was Lord Voldemort. Fear shot up her spine as a snake-like hand pointed straight at her, and Snape made his way towards her, with a hateful glare slapped on his face. 

She struggled backwards, away from him as he leaned down to pick her up, and heard his voice, calm and as silky as she remembered. 

"I'm sorry," he said almost genuinely. "Some sacrifices must be made but I will make it quick." He then bound and gagged her with a wave of his wand and removed her robes and undergarments with another. 

The scene around her blurred, and the cheers and chants became nothing but a whirlwind of pain and nausea. Holding back her vomit, Hermione felt her insides rage as her schoolteacher pounded himself inside her. Short and fast strokes exploded inside her and soon, her eyes became blank and free of emotion. 

Before long, it was over, and Snape was pulling her over his shoulder. Laughing to the other Death eaters he replaced his hood and left. Saying something about finishing her off. As Hermione was being taken out of the manor, a smiling blonde face emerged from the darkness and leaned on the doorframe. Mouthing the words in silence but she still heard them as if he were by her ear. 

"Got you this time… Mudblood." 

Now, Remus was shaking her shoulders, fearing that he had lost her to the memory. 

"Hermione! Can you hear me?" 

She opened her eyes slowly and refocused to the comfortable surroundings. Hermione was shaking with fury, but it soon subsided. She glanced across the small wooden table to Remus. His cheeks too were stained with tears, and his eyes failed to hide his horror. 

"I am so sorry child," he whispered. 

She barely blinked. "Suffice to say, Beth was Snape's child. Although he will never know." She shook her head. "I could never bring myself to tell him. Although I have never been fond of Professor Snape, I believe it would kill him to know." 

Without another word, she placed wrapped her cloak about herself and slipped through Remus's door and headed quietly to her own rooms. Not sure if telling him was a good or bad thing. Noticing that it was already mid-afternoon, she requested some lunch be brought to her rooms and settled down to read some more. Eventually, she was lulled into a restful sleep. The first in a long time. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Time at Hogwarts passed rather quickly for Hermione. Soon, the halls would be swarming with students, eager to starts the new school year. Although she graciously accepted Dumbledore's permanent offer of safety within the castle, she had insisted she earn her keep. She had suggested that she could aid the teachers with some research, as it was her specialty. 

Her degree in Advanced Arithmancy, Potions and Transfiguration had so far, not been put to good use so she welcomed the challenging tasks that had been asked of her by McGonagall and Vector. However, she noted with a smirk that Professor Snape had not yet requested her aid. 

August slipped away with astonishing speed, and before she new it she was gazing out of her window, on the last day of relative peace at Hogwarts. The lake looked breathtaking from Gryffindor tower. The setting sun, bled it's golden hues into the water and it seemed to transform it into bubbling liquid fire. The ancient marine beast however, glided nonchalantly through the water, obviously unaware of how the lake looked and certainly not fearing a scolding. 

Hermione remained in her tower, emerging only for meals and the occasional trip to the library to help the projects she had been given. She was happy she had something to occupy her mind. She knew that idle time would eventually force her to grieve, and she still shied away from it. 

Turning back to her Arithmancy, Hermione shot a look at the fireplace as it blazed green. She opened her mouth to say she was not to be disturbed, when a slightly sooty Dumbledore emerged from the flames. 

"Good afternoon my dear," his eyes twinkled and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Lemon drop?" 

"No thank you professor," she said resting her quill on an open textbook. 

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I even ask people anymore. Nobody ever takes them." He shrugged his shoulders as Hermione repressed a giggle as he sank down into a scarlet armchair. 

"Can I offer you a drink Professor?" She asked, gazing for her wand. 

"No thank you my dear." He paused. "This is actually a business call, not a social one." 

He waved away he look of alarm and continued. 

"As you know, Professor Snape has been acting as a spy for me since your fourth year." She nodded. "They are taking their toll on him dear and if I am correct, you have earned your masters in Potions?" 

Hermione gaped. "Professor, if you are thinking what I am then I don't think I can… I mean… I…" Dumbledore placed a finger to her lips. 

"I know that your and Severus have a past to deal with. But all I am asking is that you are available to take classes when he is not able. I am sure you two will work things out but…" 

Hermione cut him off. "How do you know professor? Did Remus say something?" The tears of betrayal stung her eyes. 

Dumbledore looked on sorrowfully. "No my child. It's my curse you see…" he trailed off. He placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "I am cursed with knowledge in Hogwarts. It helps to keep the school safe, despite it's effects." 

Hermione nodded. "Then you know how hard it will be for me to work with him. You can't expect me too surely?" 

"Of course not. This is your decision to make. But he needs someone to help him. Severus grows wearier each day. I don't think he can keep up the façade with Voldemort for much longer… without help that is." 

A little time passed, and something even more sacred was shared between the two friends that night. Finally, Hermione stood and moved into the embrace of the older man, noting just how much he had aged since she had left school. 

"I'll do it Professor." She let the tears come then, as a great sense of relief washed over her. Dumbledore tightened his arms around her and noting just how much weight she had lost since she had left school. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Finally, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and McGonagall lead the first years between the house tables. Hermione smiled as she wondered how wide her mouth was when she made that very same long walk over ten years ago. And she wondered if she was shaking this much as well. 

She glanced to her left at the man beside her, marveling at his strength. She found herself wondering what lay hidden behind those Onyx eyes of his and also if she would ever find out. The lines around his eyes appeared as he scowled at the new Gryffindors but disappeared again at what looked like a moment of introspection. She was surprised at how well he was taking the news that she was to be his partner. 

Before long, McGonagall was removing the sorting hat from the stool and Dumbledore was addressing the students. 

"…And finally, we have a new addition to our staff this year." He motioned to Hermione to stand and she felt all eyes on her. "Professor Granger is our new Potions Mistress and will be assisting Professor Snape this year, and taking a few of his classes." 

She sat down again; hiding the scarlet in her cheeks and was met by a fuming Snape. His face was contorted in rage and the flush in his cheeks while making his fury obvious, made him rather attractive. 

"And when was I to be told _Professor _Granger of this happy union?" 

Finally aware that Dumbledore had not gone through this with Snape first she sent a scowl to the Headmaster as he walked towards them, eyes twinkling. 

"Why the frown Severus? Hermione has agreed, although reluctantly to aid you this year. Isn't that wonderful?" Dumbledore seemed incredibly joyful at the prospect. 

Severus' nostrils flared at this but he didn't have time to speak. 

"Hermione, your possessions have been moved to the dungeons. I am sure Severus will be more than happy to guide you to your new rooms." 

"Professor I never said I would move to the dungeons, I don't think I could stomach living there…" 

Snape snorted at this as Dumbledore ignored her and turned to leave. Suddenly looking back, with a guise of total mischief he searched his pockets and dropped a bag of lemon drops between them. 

"You might be needing these," he smiled before heading back to his chair. 

Sick of looking at Snape she turned to her right to talk to Lupin but was met with eyes that smiled as much as Dumbledore's. Finally, he burst into laughter, banging his fists on the table. 

"I'm sorry… you two… so funny…" He trailed off into another hysterical fit and both Snape and Hermione rose to leave. Hermione glared at the on looking staff while Snape hissed at the students, some dropping their forks in fear. 

Together, they left the hall and although he opened the doors for her, upon entering the entrance hall he swiveled around and grabbed her arm. She recoiled out of shock but remained still out of pain. 

"You wont last long in the dungeons little Gryffindor, you need more than bravery to survive in the serpents lair." Snape pushed the slight Hermione up against the stony wall; her hair framed her startled face and made her seem so innocent. A pang of guilt shuddered through him but was rejected. "I can't have meddling children upsetting my plans, I have worked too long and hard for this." His tone turned nasty again. "How did you think you could handle it Granger, without precious potter to save you, or your lover, that… Black" He spat out this last word and it startled Hermione. 

"How dare you!" She screamed. "How dare you accuse me of being unable to face this world alone!" Snape took a step back, feeling a gathering of power in the corridor. He stared at the girl, as magic rippled about her feet and arched between her splayed fingers. "Because of you I was forced to live in shame, pushing everyone I loved away… Because of you I now have a life veiled in secrets… Because of you, my daughter was MURDERED!" 

Snape was frightened. Never in his life had he seen magic perform this way unbidden. Waves of it lapped at her feet, gathering to her like water to the moon and she floated high enough to meet him eye to eye. Her eyes communicated to him her despair and longing and like being barreled over by a merciless wave, he fell to his knees before her. 

Hermione snapped out of her trance with a horrified scream when she couldn't feel the stone walkway beneath her feet. Hitting the floor with a thud she felt an ache reverberate through her body, as though her life force had been sucked out of her. 

"Professor," she whispered, "I'm sorry." And with that, she collapsed 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Hermione awoke with a start; flicking her hair out of her eyes and searching the dimly lit room for something familiar. When she recognized nothing, she tried to sit up but couldn't seem to find the energy. After what seemed an eternity, a known voice floated up the corridor and she opened her mouth to call out. 

"Harry!" The voices halted and a curtain was swung aside to reveal a face too young to look so concerned. The young man darted towards her and threw his arms around her lithe form. The two friends were comforted by the others warmth for a long time. Harry pulled away and took Hermione's face in his hands. Gazing into her chocolate eyes with piercing emeralds, he conveyed his relief in tears. 

"What happened Harry?" She whispered. 

"We were hoping you could fill us in actually," he laughed. 

"How long have I been unconscious?" 

"Madam Pomfrey has been keeping you alive for just over a week. Apparently she said only a will to live would save you." 

"I don't understand any of this Harry… Where is Professor Snape? What did he say happened?" 

"He is still out cold 'Mione, that's why we don't know what happened. Want to fill us in?" 

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the hospital wing, not bothering to hide their looks of relief. Dumbledore conjured two chairs and pulled them to her bedside. 

Confused, Hermione told them about her confrontation with Snape and how somehow she had managed to conjure and then command the magic all around her. How she could feel it coursing through her body and that what looked like lightening had arched from fingertip to fingertip. She recounted quite clearly how Snape had looked at her with fear in his eyes and fallen to his knees with his face in his hands. How she had broken free of the trance that claimed her and apologized to the cowering professor before passing out. 

McGonagall and Harry looked on in confusion, while Dumbledore just continued to smile encouragingly. Realizing they didn't understand why she would say such things, she looked to Dumbledore and he simply nodded his approval. With a heavy heart, she recounted the night she had conceived to Harry and McGonagall, right down to his words of apology before he began. 

The man with the lightning scar grew ashamed at himself for not being able to protect her, while the woman with the care-worn face wept silent tears for innocence stolen. 

"How could he?" Harry raged until Hermione laid a calming hand on his shoulder. All at once, he felt his anger subside and turned his face to hers before burying his in a mass of cinnamon curls. "I'm so sorry 'Mione…" Hermione wrapped her arms around him and waited for his sobs to die away before speaking. 

"Harry, I want you to understand something. Beth was a blessing, and regardless of how she was conceived I will never regret it." 

He bowed his head to her and pulled back, facing Dumbledore. "What is this power Hermione speaks of Headmaster?" 

Dumbledore ran a hand through his silver beard and leaned back in his chair. 

"Magic comes to a witch or wizard in three stages Harry. The first is Wand Magic, then Gesture Magic, and then finally, Will Magic." Harry nodded his understanding. "Wand magic you are familiar with. Words and hand movements control gesture Magic whereas Will Magic is directed by sheer force of the mind. This is what Hermione is now capable of and it is a very amazing talent; not many wizards or witches ever reach this stage." 

Harry was speechless. "What about when children who have not been given wands perform magical feats?" 

Dumbledore smiled. "It is just like that, but much more powerful and totally under control. But it comes with a price. High level spells require a portion of the casters life force to fully work, and because Hermione was unaware that she had this power, she didn't know how to limit that and we nearly lost her as a result." 

Hermione finally spoke. "Was it because of my rage that it was hard to control?" 

It was McGonagall who answered. "Yes my dear, emotion will be the first to trigger it until you learn better control." 

Hermione's eyes became wide as she stared at her old Professor's. "What did I do to him?" 

Dumbledore turned his face to hers. "Nothing my child. I appeared in the corridor just as Snape cast a very old spell to transform some of his life force into you. I dare say it was this that saved you." 

"Is he going to be alright?" She queried, still surprised at what he did to help her. 

"He will be fine in a few days, so don't you worry about him…" 

"What about side effects of this spell?" Harry asked, concerned. "There must be some considering that he gave her a piece of himself." 

Dumbledore sighed, "You may share dreams and strong emotions with each other. And if you and him ever became close you could then communicate with each other." 

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over from Snape's bedside and shooed the three of them out so Hermione could rest. After complaints and stern lectures on her physical state, Hermione snuffed out the candle beside her and stared to the other bed where the Potions Master lay. Soon, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest lulled her into a peaceful sleep. She drifted off, unaware that Snape's black eyes gazed back at her, filled with the same despair and longing she had given him over a week ago. And after over-hearing her conversation with the others, he finally understood her words. 

Haunted by his actions he couldn't help but torture himself with his own words… 

_"…Some sacrifices must be made…"_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Precious few hours of sleep passed before Hermione was torn from her usual nightmares by screams from the bed closest to her. She didn't have to pull back the curtains to know where it came from. Laboured breathing soon followed and she pushed herself from the covers and flung back the curtains. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her. 

Snape rocked back and forth on the far side of the bed, and the dim light cast from the candles on the walls did nothing to hide the carnage. The white hospital sheets were slick with blood she knew straight away was his. Clutched in his right hand was what looked like a broken piece of glass with smeared scarlet liquid staining the surface. Snape's eyes burned into his left forearm however, and fearfully, Hermione followed his gaze. 

His forearm was torn to shreds. Parts of his flesh were jaggedly ripped away to reveal the white bone beneath. His blood oozed continuously out of the gaping wound and ran like a spring onto the sheets. The quiet _patpatpat_ as it hit the fabric soon had Hermione's head spinning. 

Shaking herself over her state of shock, she ran to his side and in one swift movement removed the sheet off one of the other beds and wrapped it firmly around the wound. However, not before she caught a glimpse of the Dark Mark. Strangely it was floating on the surface of the wound, and to her, the skull seemed to be grinning in triumph. 

Finally it hit her; Snape had been trying to rid himself of it, but seeing the result, his head was bowed in defeat and his body shuddered with the forceful sobs that escaped his throat. Hermione then screamed for someone… Anyone! 

"HELP ME!" Her voice broke with the effort, but nothing could dull the desperation. 

Then, she looked down at her old Professor. He raised his head to face hers and she sat down on the bed beside. She heard a tinkle as the piece of glass fell to the floor at her feet. His charcoal eyes burned into hers and she felt a lifetime of sorrow and fear flood her senses. Vaguely, she remembered the link that Dumbledore had said would allow this sort of communication. His cheeks looked incredibly sallow and his skin was ashen white. From far away she could hear the rhythmic sound of footsteps coming towards them. But here, in there own world, Hermione brought her hand up to his face as his mouth formed the unspoken words. 

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can never be forgiven." 

"Hush Severus, I forgave you the moment I felt like inside me, and everyday that our daughter smiled." 

At this, Snape's blood covered hand came around her neck and buried into her brown locks. Falling forward, he allowed her to comfort him as the cries once again shuddered through his body. 

Poppy and Dumbledore ran flustered into the infirmary with Harry right on there heels. Poppy Pomfrey, always calm let out a cry as her gaze went from the broken window to the blood covered sheets to rest on the mismatched pair locked in a silent exchange. However, it did not take long for her years of training and experience to take hold of her and before the others could blink, she was prying Severus from Hermione's side and cleaning his wound. 

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Snape's bloody handprint on Hermione's face and the longing in both of their eyes was enough to kick his protective instincts into gear. In a rage he leapt at Snape with ferocious force he only ever displayed on the job. His head filled only with visions of his most hated professor leering over his beloved Hermione. His hands found Snape's throat easily and he drew his right arm back. 

"How dare you," he spat. "You will never be worthy of her." 

In a heartbeat, both Dumbledore and Pomfrey were trying to restrain him, without any success. Hermione's eyes twinkled as she dragged her right hand to Harry's shoulder. Still caught up in the trance she shared with the Potions Master, her mouth opened. 

"Calm down Harry, I don't want to have to hurt you." At that moment, Harry's face faltered but his grip didn't lessen. Hermione could feel the same familiar power well up inside her but this time it remained under her control. Her shoulder shuddered as what felt like a cold electric current sped along her arm and erupted from the palm of her hand Poppy's scream filled the infirmary once again as Harry went reeling onto Hermione's bed. Clutching his shoulder, he watched as for the second time in Hermione's life, magic gathered then dispersed around her. 

All at once, Hermione and Snape were pulled away from the candlelit infirmary to a comfortable darkness where they both found some peaceful sleep. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

The next morning found Harry slumped in an uncomfortable chair beside Hermione's bed. Madam Pomfrey had tended to his shoulder and reported that there was no real damage and that Harry should stop complaining. It was more a shock than anything. Harry had only once seen magic act that way and that was from Voldemort. As an Auror he had seen some amazing things; both in training and on the field, but nothing like this. 

Hermione's eyelids fluttered and she slowly awoke. Opening her eyes, she spied Harry and felt a twinge of guilt over what had happened merely hours ago. Then her thoughts turned to the Potions Master. She could feel the now familiar pulse in the back of her mind that represented his consciousness, but like a light through thick fog, she could only see so far. 

"Harry," she whispered, nudging him gently. His eyes flitted awake and he was on his feet in an instant. 

"What? What is it?" he asked through his sleepy daze. 

Hermione giggled. "God Harry! I know that Moody is your mentor but this is going a bit too far isn't it?" 

At once he gathered her into a tight hug and she was taken aback at first. It didn't take long for her to be comforted by his warmth. Eventually he spoke: "Thank God you are okay! Last night was scary Hermione… I… I didn't know what to think." His voice shook as he continued. "The look in your eye… It was like you were…" He paused and Hermione looked deeply into his eyes of jade. "Just like Voldemort." 

She pulled back. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you but I am still learning to control it you see." 

"I know 'Mione it's not your fault. It was just scary." 

She smiled her breathtaking smile at him and he understood why she had captivated so many men. "Shall we go for some breakfast Harry?" He nodded in agreement and grabbed Hermione's cloak to cover her pajamas. "I would like to change into something more appropriate, but if I remember correctly then I still don't know where my chambers are." 

Preparing to leave the infirmary, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and he felt a surge of pride and realized he wore the same goofy look that he had rolled his eyes at repeatedly when displayed by Sirius. Silently he made a mental note to let him know about this revelation. A quick backwards glance to Severus and she was on her way to warm crumpets and pancakes. 

Dumbledore's eyes followed the happy pair as they entered the Great Hall and twinkled at them as they made there way to the head table. Whispers and astonished looks from the students made Hermione smile at Harry's discomfort. 

"Now Harry, I can't believe you are not used to the attention yet." She let out a laugh and took her place beside Professor Lupin as Harry took Snape's usual seat next to Hermione. They both made with the pleasantries and while their old teachers greeted Hermione, Harry's trained eyes scanned the student body. Surprised when they fell on a pair of particularly strange looking girls from the Ravenclaw table. They stared up at him with adoring eyes and visibly sighed as he returned their gaze. At this, Lupin leaned back on his chair and tapped Harry on the shoulder. 

"Looks like you have some admirers there my boy," and although Harry returned this comment with a scowl, Lupin chuckled to himself. 

With her body finally regenerated, Hermione made her way to her rooms as the bell for first classes sounded. Guided by Dumbledore and flanked by Harry, they headed into the bowels of the castle. 

"Tell me again why you are living in the dungeons 'Mione?" Harry queried as they rounded a sharp bend. 

At this, Hermione sent a rather childish face to the older wizard ahead of them before sticking out her tongue. Harry's chuckle diminished however, when the Headmaster turned to face them. With the same knowing grin and innocent sparkle in his eyes he said: 

"Now Harry, we both know that nothing in this world happens by chance, so then even Hermione's new living arrangements, however absurd they may seem, has a purpose." With that he resumed his steady walk through the humid corridors, leaving two young companions with puzzled looks in his wake. 

It felt like they had been walking forever. The stone walls were now lost in shadow, only banished by the flaming torches that were in stands every ten feet. Their footsteps echoed off the floor and ceiling and seemed a lot louder than was normal. Finally, Dumbledore stopped. 

"This is the door to your new chambers my dear," he said, motioning towards the wall. Both Harry and Hermione turned their gaze to where he was pointing and Hermione was the first to spot it. A section of the wall with a circle cut out around it. She reached her hand out and pushed inside the circle and it depressed like a button. Then, a large rectangle of stone slid sideways, filling the deserted corridor with a harsh grinding. Smiling to herself she entered the room and was disgusted to see everything from the book cases to the armchairs were oozing in green and silver. Not to mention the hideously large Slytherin rug on the floor. 

Harry's nose crinkled up and with a chuckle from their former Headmaster, and a wave of his wand; they were surrounded by crimson and gold. With smiles all round, Dumbledore tapped Harry's arm and steered him to the door. 

"We will leave you to get settled Hermione," he whispered. 

She turned to hug Harry and asked him to pass her love to the Weasley clan. "And Harry? Do the same for Sirius for me." He just nodded in understanding and headed off with Dumbledore after he told her to reset the wards ("The password is 'asphodel'"). 

Finally alone, Hermione slid the stone slab back into place and took in her surroundings after flicking her wand, bringing the fire on the right hand wall to life. The living room was small but not stuffy, containing a crimson two-seater sofa flanked by an armchair on either side. They faced the rather large fireplace, which already had her photo frames on the hearth. The recently changed Gryffindor rug lay in front of the roaring flames with an ebony coffee table on it. Beyond the fireplace was another doorway with no door that led to her office. 

On the far wall and beside what Hermione assumed was her bedroom was a large bookcase crammed with what looked like all of her books and photo albums. She smiled when she noticed that they all seemed to be shrunk to about half their normal size just to fit them all in. Wanting to simply relax, she threw herself into one of the armchairs and summoned her diary and quill. Settling back into the chair, she opened her diary and began scratching her quill across the page. 

_Dear Diary, _

_This is my first chance to be alone since it all happened, and also my first night in the dungeons. It feels strange to be here, I feel as though I am invading his space, his solitude, and his home. We share a bond. I don't really understand it yet. In the recess of my mind, I know he is sleeping. I can feel a pulse… almost like a heartbeat, and it is he. _

_The hateful professor, the harbinger of fear and torment at Hogwarts: And yet I feel no fear: Except the fear that I will lose him. We were tossed together by the fates through an act or violence, when that failed; we were fused together through an act of power. Now, our souls are as one. And even though I am normally one who craves privacy and isolation, this union feels empowering, and right. _

HG 

----------

Hermione awoke to the sound of stone grinding on stone. Her eyes darted towards her own doorway and she was relieved to see that she was still alone. Looking to the back of her mind, she felt frustration and brooding. 

"He's awake," she whispered to herself. Cautiously she arose from the armchair and approached the portal. Quietly, but without any real grace, she depressed the trigger and waited for the slab to slide. She was surprised to see that Snape had left his open and she could see a mirror image of her own rooms across the dimly lit corridor. 

_Well I guess he is used to having this part of the dungeons to himself._ And as though he had heard her thoughts a black robed form twirled to meet her gaze. At that moment, she realized how much of a toll the last week had had on him. His eyes were red-rimmed and carried great black bags of strain beneath them. His cheeks jutted out much more than normal and his lean frame was swimming in his robes. She absent-mindedly raised a hand to her mouth to cover her shocked expression; but it didn't help. 

Despite his gauntness, Severus Snape still managed to walk with a pride unrivalled by any other. His eyes bored into her as he approached her. With a trademark Slytherin sneer he dismissed her, obviously ignoring the bond he now shared with his old student. With a wave of his wand, his door began to slide shut and Hermione, although angered at his apparent unwillingness to discuss the matter, slipped silently back into her own rooms. 

Suddenly remembering, she reached for her own wand and was comforted to find it residing in its usual place in her robes. Feeling the need of some alcoholic refreshment, she fingered it before hit with the realization that she no longer needed her wand. Mouthing the incantation she was rewarded with a bottle of wine and a glass. 

"A girl could really get used to this," she smiled as she once again slumped back into her chair. Half an hour later, Hermione was already tipsy and extremely bored. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tuned her thoughts to the familiar pulse that signified the man across the hall. With an air of curiosity, lacking all sense, she stretched a finger to the pulse. The tinkling of breaking glass filled her ears, as horrific visions assaulted her minds eye. 

Flashes of murders, rapes, hatred, all viewed through a sheen of blood like it had been smeared over a camera lens. Over seconds, Hermione stared into the eyes of the enemy and innocence. A strangled cry escaped her mouth, now dry from fear, when she looked into her own tear-stained face. The memory seemed to stretch into forever, but now, she felt his anguish. Although she had never noticed all those years ago, hers were not the only tears that night. She felt his self-hatred and disgust as he forced his body to respond to the nameless muggle writhing beneath him. Now, his words cut deeper than she could ever imagine… _Some sacrifices must be made_

Somewhere, far away, she could feel warm hands on her shoulders. As her mouth formed the words that echoed endlessly off the walls of her mind. Or was it his? She could no longer tell. Eventually, she could hear her own voice screaming out that horrid phrase. 

"Some sacrifices must be made… Must be made." Slowly, Snape came into focus, horror and concern etched in the lines on his face. Eventually her cries became a soft whimpering, but still the sound broke his heart. Never having to face the destruction his actions had ever caused, the tears of hundreds of women near drowned him as he held her in his arms. 

"What did you think you were doing, you stupid girl?" He said more harshly than he intended. "My memories are not for you, they are not for anyone." 

Finally, she stared into his face and felt true concern. "I don't cry for me, I cry for you." His eyes burned into her and she placed a hand on either side of his face. "You are no longer alone Severus." In a fluid movement, she captured his lips in a soft but loving kiss, while tangling her fingers through his hair. His body, although unfamiliar with true passion, responded in turn and as their kiss deepened, they minds became one. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

It was when her hands became tangled in his hair that he pulled away. He stared longingly into her chocolate eyes and was rewarded with an embarrassed smile. Hermione's lips were swollen from their passion and he found the sight of them incredibly arousing. However, now suddenly afraid of these new emotions, he slipped, once again, behind his façade. 

Hermione watched as Snape's eyes became cold and stony once more. She stretched a hand to touch his cheek, but he grabbed her wrist painfully and threw it away. Hermione cried out in pain, but he absorbed it, as he had done hundreds of times before. With a swirl he was gone, leaving a terrified and distraught woman in his wake. Angry that she had let her longing take over her, she rose in rage and her face contorted in fury. 

Her normally placid nature was once again interrupted as her hand found the large wine bottle now empty on the table. Grasping the neck and turning to her open door, she saw the last of Snape's robes disappear behind his stone door. With her hatred finally reaching its brilliant crescendo, she hurled the bottle at the portal. In slow motion, she saw it summersault and cartwheel through the air, smashing brilliantly on the jagged stone. Emerald shards scattered on the slate floor as her voice rang out: 

"You are a coward Severus Snape! To walk away from me again as if you feel nothing! Damn you! Damn you _and_ your sacrifices." 

-------- 

Severus spun in shock as he heard the bottle smash on his door. He was about to go to her when her words cut through him like ice. He closed his eyes and could feel the throb in his mind that was her anger and pain. Shamed and feeling more alone than he ever had, he flung himself on his bed and surrendered to the lull of sleep. 

-------- 

The next morning, Hermione was awakened to the sound of flapping wings. She raised her head from her arms and gazed cloudy eyed at the bird before her. A very proud looking Peregrine falcon had appeared from apparently nowhere, with a small roll of weathered parchment tied to her leg. As Hermione made the reluctant journey to consciousness, she sat up and relieved the winged beauty of her burden and rose to the kitchen to fetch some of the owl treats she kept on hand. After the Falcon had eaten, she nodded her head at Hermione and disappeared with only a whoosh of air to fill the space she had left. 

"Wow, a postal worker who can apparate!" She laughed to herself as she unrolled the parchment. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she scanned the parchment. 

_Hermione, _

_ Remember me, _

_ Till the end of the world… _

Not realizing that she had been holding her breath, Hermione sighed and slumped back down into the too-comfortable armchair. Resigning herself to fate. He would never be brave enough to love her openly. She heaved herself up and over to her desk, falling ungracefully into the chair, she finally put quill to parchment and wrote a long overdue letter. 

_Dear Sirius, _

_I know that I am probably the last person you wish to hear from, and I know that I have hurt you in the past. I have asked of you so much. To understand and accept my decisions, when they made no sense for you. And although it has been years and I am sure that you have moved on, I feel I am ready to tell you why I left you. _

_Although I feel no regret for having made my decision, I do wish it could have been made without causing you pain. _

_If you wish to know, then I would like to tell you face-to-face, as words on parchment will just betray my true emotions. Please Sirius. _

_Sincerely, _

HG 

------ 

The letter crumpled in his hands, and after swallowing the harsh fire whisky, he threw it into the blazing fire before him. 

"Damn you Hermione," he cried. But only silence answered his plea. Stumbling, he scratched a reply and sent it to Hogwarts on the leg of his tawny owl. 

------ 

_Our park, 2 o'clock, Thursday. _

_**This is your last chance, don't blow it **_ _**SB** _

Hermione let out a long breath, and tried to ignore the twinge in her stomach at the reference to "their" park. The untouched park by a bubbling stream, where they had made love for the first time. Already forming what she wanted to say in her mind, she left her quiet chambers and made her way to Snape's office. She had to talk to him before she could tell Sirius. 

She had been standing at his door for ten minutes before she finally had the courage to knock. Pulling her robes about her underweight frame, she was greeted by a disheveled potions master. His face betrayed a hint of annoyance before his stoic demeanor overran his features. 

"Is there something I can do for you Miss Granger?" 

At his words, Hermione stood up straight, self conscious under his penetrating gaze. 

"I have something I need to discuss with you, and I do believe we have moved beyond the need for pleasant formalities don't you… Severus!" She almost spat his name and he felt impressed by her bravery. 

_The quivering Gryffindor has come a long way Snapey._ A rather irritating voice chirped in the back of his head. With a small nod, he stepped away from the door to allow her entrance and Hermione moved quietly to the armchair by the fire. Severus conjured some tea and Hermione was half way through her cup before she found her voice. 

"I want to tell Sirius. I believe he deserves an explanation, and I have kept it from him for far too long." 

Severus did very well at keeping his façade in tact. He lowered his cup and took in a long breath. But instead of the sarcastic comment he had prepared in his head, his shoulders dropped and he sighed. 

"Thank you Hermione," he managed to say. 

To say that she was shocked was the understatement of the century. 

"What for?" 

"For having the decency to tell me before you spoke to Black. I do appreciate it." He whispered, his voice barely audible. 

Hermione felt a familiar sting at the back of her eyes and lump in her throat. She gently laid a hand on his arm and he turned his face away. She heard his silent question and smiled. 

"She was just like you Severus, stubborn and gifted." The tears came unbidden now, to both of them. "And I always told her that her father was a great man." 

At that moment, Severus Snape, detested Potions Master of Hogwarts, bent his head down and cried, for the second time in his adult life. 

-- 

The day was cool, so Hermione had dressed in muggle jeans and t-shirt under her very Snape-like black robes. She left her dungeon chambers and gracefully made her way towards the entrance hall. As she passed the potions classroom, she was amused to hear Severus bellowing his utter disdain to a young Hufflepuff who had mixed unicorn hair rather than unicorn horn into her invisibility potion. 

A welcome smile made its way to her lips before she remembered where she was going. As she rounded a corner, heavy footsteps behind her made her turn. The dark-eyed potions master, whose eyes were betraying a hint of concern, greeted her. He quirked an eyebrow at her attire and Hermione shrugged away his surprise. 

He took another step and took her face in his hands. "Call on me if you need anything Hermione, because I insist on making up for the time you felt alone." With that, his lips descended to hers and for a moment, they were lost in each other. Hermione felt her soul finally converge with his as the bond they shared was strengthened. 

"A-hem!" A voice sounded from behind them. Both turned to see a very happy Remus Lupin, his features brandishing a totally mischievous, shit-eating grin. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

The sun shined warmly, but it did nothing to brighten his spirits. Sirius Black: Handsome, confident… Heart broken. Time, he noticed, had done naught to ease the pain she had inflicted. It seemed as though he had been twisting and turning in an endless, lonely void… ever since that day when she had told him that she was leaving. 

He remembered with disturbing clarity, the exact moment when his heart had broken. And still, in his dreams, that very moment was relived. He had found few releases from his misery. But his dear friend neighbour Jeremy, a young muggle, had let him try a few different mind altering drugs. And they soon became well acquainted. He had found himself spending thousands on pills and powders of all kinds. They seemed to suspend his depression, and offer him a little peace. 

Sirius glanced at his watch: 2:01pm. The park hadn't changed at all. A stream stretched from one side to the other, moving lazily. Old Oaks and Elms dotted the landscape, and a strong earthy smell was pungent. His eyes grazed solemnly over the scene as treasured memories played unwilling in his minds eye. 

Sirius sat on the small rise under an Elm and placed his head in his hands. This was where he first held her, when he told her he loved her, and they had become one in body, mind and spirit. When he looked up again, his eyes glassy, they fell on her. 

Hermione stood before him, thinner than he remembered and her face drawn. Her long robes flapped about her ankles and wrists, threatening to blow open. His stomach lurched, and he felt his heart flutter uncontrollably under her gaze. Despite her haggard and worn appearance, he was still enraptured by her inner beauty. It radiated from her, and enveloped him in a sense of completion. His hatred ebbed away as he realized that he still loved her, he was still her adoring subject. 

A familiar prick to the back of his eyes and Sirius Black, womanizer extraordinaire, was an emotional wreck. 

At first, Hermione was stunned at the man before her. He was no longer the charming, confident wizard she fell in love with. He resembled a broken man, like the one who had escaped from Aszkaban years ago. In short, he looked terrible. 

As his sobs subsided, she sat next to him and drew a deep breath. 

"I have come here to tell you why I left you. You are not going to like it, but I really feel that it is your right to know." 

And then, she began to tell him what he should have been told on that fateful Halloween night. While the words came easier than expected, the tide of emotions threatened to overcome her and push her dangerously over an edge she had avoided thus far. However, by the time she had reached the end, her eyes were glassy and she pleaded silently for forgiveness from the trembling man before her. 

"Look at me," he whispered. 

Reluctantly, Hermione lifted her eyes to his. Rather than the anger she expected, his face was a mask of concern for her. 

"I am so sorry that you couldn't tell me my love. But now you have and we can face it together, heal together." 

She swallowed hard, noticing that she had conveniently left out the name of Beth's father. 

"There is something else Sirius," she began, and his mouth closed to allow her to continue. "The death eater that did it that night… was Severus." 

Silence… Suddenly, the silence was deafening. 

Black's hands began to quiver and his eyes became murky. She recognized this mask of fury as the same he had shown when on the battlefield. She felt a deep sense of foreboding begin to bubble beneath the surface of rational thought and it endangered the composure she had fought to uphold. All at once, he grabbed her shoulders and whispered harshly: "Justice will be done my love." 

In a flash his lips were upon hers, in a hasty and bruising kiss. And then, with wand drawn and at the ready, he was gone.

It took only a few seconds for the shock of the kiss to wear off before she too had apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, fearful of the scene that would await her in the dungeons. She hoped that he didn't know where Severus's personal chambers were. But with a disappointed furrow, she remembered the marauder's map and it's creators. Taking a moment, Hermione concentrated on the bond she shared with her former potions teacher. Closing her eyes and visualizing his face, she sent a surge of energy to him, hoping it would give him enough warning before Sirius got to him. _'If he isn't there already that is.'_

-- 

Severus Snape was preparing a batch of headache relief potion for Madam Pomfrey when he received his warning from Hermione. It came in the form of an ear-splitting scream that evidently, only he could here. He did notice however, that betwixt the noise was a face that looked very much like Sirius Black. His first instinct was that he had hurt her and he soon turned on his heel and began running to his favourite apparition spot. But by the time he had rounded the first corner, wand drawn, he ran headlong into a solid figure, stalking in the direction he had just come. 

Snape was about to bring down a tirade of sarcastic insults as this was his forte, but the look in Black's eyes kept him silent. The unmasked animosity on his face was complemented by the thirst for vengeance in his eyes. Realizing then, in that instant that Hermione was warning him. He returned to a defensive stance. For he knew, that whatever Black wanted to do to him was surely deserved; however, he would not go without a fight. 

As the bloodlust reached an obvious crescendo, Sirius launched himself at Severus, wand forgotten, as he knew that the Potions Master would certainly defeat him in a fair wizard's duel. A bone-crunching thump filled the corridor as Black's knuckles met Snape's jaw, and the sounds of battle cries had attracted a hoard of Hogwarts students, hoping to catch a glimpse of the action. 

Snape stumbled backwards, the blow causing white lights to dance before his eyes. He gained his footing again to throw a well-aimed fist into Black's stomach, sending him reeling into a group of sixth year Slytherin boys. Taking advantage, he then jumped onto the unsuspecting mans stomach and pummeling his fists into his chest and face. Snape thought that he had won this round when Black sent a knee into the Potion Masters crotch. He fell to the ground, and as Black began to advance with a menacing gleam in his eye, a very furious yet beautiful creature moved into his path. 

"Move out of the road Hermione, I am nearly finished," he whispered through a sheen of blood and broken teeth. 

"You will do no such thing Sirius. I think you have done enough don't you?" At this, the students all sent their gaze back to their beaten Potions Master. 

"I don't understand you Hermione!" Sirius thundered. "This man raped you, forced a child onto you and then his 'friends' were responsible for that little girls murder! He deserves to die!" 

At this, many of the student onlookers gasped in horror and looked questioningly from one person to another. Hermione fumed, and before she could control her anger, her hand had whipped across Black's face, leaving an angry red imprint. Sirius stared at her, truly dumbfounded and unbelieving, as her blood boiled over. A calming hand on her shoulder startled her, but she turned to face the sad eyes of the headmaster as he sapped the last of her hatred away. 

"Thank you Albus," she stuttered, emotion distorting her normal control. 

As her mind began to clear, she left Dumbledore to deal with the students and went to Severus's side. Touching her hands to his battered face, she chanted what sounded like music to his ears and he began to heal. 

"Thank you my love. The power in you, it grows by the day." He whispered gently. 

She put her forehead to his and smiled, and then that horrid foreboding feeling returned. Before she had a chance to gather her wits, Sirius had her wrist and threw her away, his wand firmly pointed at the Potions Master. Severus didn't move, his eyes locked on Black's, lips drawn back into a sneer. 

"What are you waiting for!" he spat. 

"You are banished Snape, extermino exsulo!" 

A crack sounded from his wand as an angry red light hurtled at Snape. 

"STOP THIS!" Everything froze - including Sirius's spell, which fizzled merely inches from Snape's face – and turned their eyes to the fiery face of the Headmaster. "Have we not seen enough war? Enough death? I know I have, and as the guardian of these students, I command you both to not only grow up, but to concentrate on directing your anger to the ones who truly deserve it." At this, he looked pointedly at Sirius, and he paled beneath Albus's deadly glare. 

"Sirius, you know very well that Severus had no idea that Hermione was there that night. Regardless, he acted honourably under the circumstances and even she has forgiven him." Now he turned to the Potions Master. 

"Severus, you should have been big enough to stop this, not encourage it. It seems that Sirius's past mistakes are still clouding your present judgment; I expected more." Albus waved away his anger and for a moment, he was just an old man, tired from the war and tired of losing his students to the dark. 

Turning to Hermione, who looked solemnly into his eyes, he took her hand, and began leading her to his office. Before leaving the corridor however, he instructed Severus and Sirius to deal with the students and they both did well to hide their disdain. Even as grown men, they both felt like children when being chastised by Dumbledore. 

"Hermione, my dear," Dumbledore said as the stone gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing the stone steps. "I have some news that may startle you, but I think it is only fair that you hear it." 

Opening the door to his office and gesturing Hermione ahead of him, he conjured teapot and two cups. Once they were both settled in Albus's sitting room, he began telling her about a recent Death Eater raid. 

"Strangely, they did not kill or maim, they merely delivered this scroll into the hands of the Minister for Magic." He then pressed into her hands a plain scroll with a simple screen seal with a plain 'V' pressed into it, however the seal was broken. "The Ministry has already been through it and so have the Head Aurors on the case." 

"Harry?" She asked. 

"Yes, Harry too." 

Trembling, she opened the scroll and her eyes widened at what she saw. 

_Hermione Granger, _

_I have something that belongs to you and your spy lover… Hint: Black hair, Brown eyes and serpent shaped birthmark. She grows bigger every day! She has become quite popular with my male disciples… _

_Assuming you want this particular thing back, I want something from you. I believe it is time for Severus to be honest with me… face-to-face. _

_Be sure to pass on this message and I will be sure to keep Beth from the hands of my more malicious followers. _

_I wait for your reply with bated breath, _

V 

P.S. To be sure you are convinced; please find enclosed a photo of Beth and her new family 

Hermione's eyes scanned the parchment again, to be sure of what she was reading. She looked to the Headmaster and she handed him a tattered wizard photograph. In it, she saw her young daughter, clad in black, crying and in the serpentine arms of Voldemort. Her eyes never strayed to him however. They stayed locked on the angry black mark on Beth's chest.

"The dark mark!" She screamed, startling Fawkes from his perch. "He marked my baby!"

"Are you sure that is Beth?" He asked, but the question hung like stale smoke in the air between them. The fury in her eyes assured him she was positive.

"Headmaster? When do we act?"


End file.
